lone hunter
by sushi-alphonse
Summary: a survivor from the kuruta, and it's not just kurapika
1. Default Chapter

Lone Survivor   
  
-By Sushi   
  
Note: This Fic is obviviously about Kurapika and a charater i made.   
So, kurapika lovers, fans etc... please don't get mad. Just one   
of my silly ideas to give more life to the story....eventhough   
i don't think there's life in this..Feh! whatever...I had this   
question in my mind, what if...There is another survivor in the   
Kuruta other than Kurapika?   
  
  
  
  
The morning sun lit brightly in the hotel room floor as a pair   
of blue eyes opened up to welcome the morning shine. Kurapika stretched   
from his bed and heard a groan on the other side. He looked at where   
the sound came from and realized that he kicked Leorio's face who came   
falling down the bed. He jerked, looked at his right and saw Gon and   
Killua hugging each other's feet. It was a stuffy night at the hotel   
room, especially when they all had to share one bed because there was   
no more available room. Kurapika shook Killua and Gon awake and both  
stood up in unison together with Leorio. "Oi! Minna! Ohayou Gozaimasu!"  
Kurapika greeted. "Ohayou!!!" Killua and Gon greeted in Unison again.   
"A good morning for you maybe! You kicked me out of the bed!" Leorio   
scowled and stood up cleaning himself. "Well I'm sorry okay? At least   
think about our situation here in the first place." Kurapika scowled   
back. "Oi...Minna...Ano...Chotto Matte Kudasai..." Gon looked at the   
two boys fighting in front of him and Killua. "Yeah, enough already...  
I'm hungry." Killua scratched his head. The fighting scene was a normal   
sight for both him and Gon, but Gon seemed to not get use to it. "Ok...  
I'll be going outside to get us some food. Who wants to come?" Kurapika  
asked as he took his bag that always hang around his body. "ME!!!" Gon   
and Killua raised their hands and answered in unison again. "My..you   
two seemed to be answering in unison this morning." Leorio smirked. Gon  
and Killua looked at each other as they laughed and Kurapika called   
them. Leorio was left alone to fix the bed.   
  
  
  
"So guys, what do you want?" Kurapika asked as they walked down the   
summy streets on the way to the nearest store. "How about some sweets?   
candies...Yum!" Killua smiled and let oit his cat-like face. "Sweets   
are bad for breakfast Killua." Gon frowned and so did Killua. "How bout  
some pancakes?" Gon continued. "That'll be okay.." Kurapika smiled and   
then suddenly, stopped dead in his tracks. "Doushita no Kurapika-kun?"   
Gon asked as Killua grabbed him from the mouth and told him to shut up.   
Gon struggled and Killua lets him go. "Were being followed ne?" Gon   
whispered. Kurapika ang Killua looked at him. "You knew?" Both asked.   
"Well...yeah..I thought it was nothing since it was a low aura. Gon   
continued. "It's moving!" Kurapika yelled and went after it. "Kurapika!  
Oi! Cho..Chotto!!!" Killua and Gon yelled as they followed after the red  
eyed bishounen. Gon was right and so did him and Killua. Someone was   
following them and that someone is infront of him trying to run away but  
he caught the person with one simple stretch of his arms. "Alright, I   
want some answers! Who are you and why are you following us?" Kurapika   
glared as his eyes begin to turn to the shade of blood and pulls out his   
nen powered chain. "Watashi..." the captured came. Kurapika decided to   
get a better look at the person he captured by taking off its cloak that   
covered its face. "O...O..ONNA??!!!" He yelled as he jerked away bumping   
onto Gon. "a girl.." Killua's eyes widened. "That's the stalker?" Gon   
asked as he approached the frightened girl or at least that's what he   
thought she was. Killua stunned, smirked then examined the girl.   
"Alright woman, who ordered you to follow us?" He looked at her in   
serious eyes which made the girl jerk and ran away again but Gon caught   
her on her wrist. "Matte! we just want to know who ordered you to follow   
us." Gon tightened his grip. The girl with the same colored locs as  
Kurapika and beautiful blue eyes frowned and took a small knife in her   
pocket. She quickly slashed Gon's arms to let her go. Gon reacted in   
the pain, making her ran away and hold on to his wound. He didn't know   
that she was going to do that but luckily, the cut wasn't deep and only   
a small scratch. "A small scratch.." Gon mentally whispered. As if the   
girl purposely lightened her slash just to hurt him and let her go, not   
to kill him. Killua frowned and followed the girl with his fast speed.   
Kurapika approached Gon to see if he was badly injured. "Daijoubu..."   
Gon looked at Kurapika. "Demo..Killua-kun." He continued. "don't worry   
Gon..that girl isn't powerful enough to hurt him. Once he catches her,   
we'll settle this." Kurapika smiled. "CHIGAU YO!!" Gon answered w/c   
gave a confused look for Kurapika. "What do you mean, Gon?" Kurapika   
asked. "Don't hurt her..I think she didn't mean to do this. I think she   
just want to ask for help or something." Gon continued opening his hand   
and letting out a golden pendant. "Kore wa.." Kurapika's eyes widened.   
"This is the same as what you found in the hunter's test right? in the   
ship wreckage right?" Gon asked. "The same jewel that belongs only to   
the kuruta." He continued. "Where.." Kurapika surprised, took the jewel   
and a noise was heard. "I think that thing belongs to this girl here."   
Killua came back carrying the unconscious girl. "How can you be so sure?  
This is strictly Kuruta property only...I'm the only survivor.." Kurapika   
frowned and placed the jewel in his pocket. "Well I cannot answer that.  
All I know is that she was pretty stubborn and kept on yelling that she   
wants her jewel back. She even ran back for it!" Killua handed the girl   
to Kurapika. "What's this?" Kurapika asked. "You want to know? You wait   
for her to wake up then you ask." Killua suggested. Kurapika had no   
choice. Eventhough he knows that this girl has absolutely no connection   
whatsoever to the Geneiryodan, he still had to know where she got the   
jewel.   
  
  
  
"A GIRL?!!!! you brought home food with the waitress?" Leorio   
yelled but he looked like he liked the idea. "No Idiot! How many times   
do we have to tell you, She is a stalker!" Kurapika yelled back. "Oh   
and who is she stalking? Killua?" Leorio smiled and looked at Killua.   
"Hey! Leave me out of your sick fantasies! And besides, I'd rather be   
the stalker than the one being stalked." Killua frowned and Leorio   
looked at Gon. "Or maybe you Gon. Maybe she likes kind, sweet, innocent   
boys!" He continued and Gon blushed. "Maybe me!" Leorio smiled. "I thought   
you said she likes kind, sweet and innocent boys?" Kurapika smirked.   
"I think you're not that." He continued and this time, Killua and Gon   
joined in smirking. "SHUT UP!" Leorio groaned feeling miserable. Then,   
a thump inside the bedroom where the girl is staying was heard. The   
four person in the living room suddenly went quiet and all looked at   
the direction of the room. "She's awake." Kurapika frowned and stood up.   
"Oi..Kurapika..where are you going?" Gon asked. "To ask her some questions."   
Kurapika moved along. "Shouldn't you wait until she calms down a little?"   
Leorio asked. "Yeah..She was pretty stubborn and was going ballistic   
when i caught her." Killua grinned and scratched his chest. "May I   
remind you that she is not a guest. She is a stalker. And I will ask   
her questions now and I don't care if she isn't calm." Kurapika frowned   
and gave his serious look again. "There he goes again..Always so serious.  
I hate him when he's that way." Killua frowned as he looked over to Gon.  
"Yes..But he is our friend and he is always that way so be patient with him."   
Gon smiled. "I know..But he's so..Ah..what the heck, arguing like this won't   
help anyway." Killua looked at Leorio. "What's the matter Leorio?" he continued.   
"Are you sure everything is going to be okay inside there?" Leorio asked.   
"Trust me. everything will be fine. And after that, you can ask the girl's name."   
Gon teased.   
  
  
  
"Hey." Kurapika whispered that made the girl jerk out of the bed and take   
out her pocket knife only to find out that it was missing. "Looking for   
this?" Kurapika held out the knife and the girl was surprised to see her   
knife. "Give that back!" She shouted. A sudden thump on the door was heard   
and Kurapika knew it was Gon and the others trying to open the door or maybe   
even trying to listen because a shout was heard. "Keep it down will ya?   
the others might think i'm torturing you." Kurapika sweatdropped. "I WON"T   
KEEP IT DOWN UNLESS MY KNI..NO I DON"T CARE ABOUT THAT ANYMORE, JUST GIVE   
ME MY JEWEL!!" She yelled again and continously looking at both sides for   
a weapon. "That's what I came here!!!" Kurapika yelled back and shouts were heard   
all over the room.   
  
  
  
*_* There you have it! the first chapter! Tell me what you think of it.   
Second chapter coming soon! Don't worry I'll work on it! 


	2. lone hunter chapter2

Lone Hunter chapter 2 

** by Sushi-sama**

"What's going on inside there?" Gon asked. "Don't ask me, I don't even know." Killua frowned.  
"He's killing her!!!" Leorio yelled and the two looked at him in dead eyes. "OI!!!KUraa..."  
Gon yelled but was stopped by Killua. "Don't shout. He'll realize we are listening. Don't worry  
I'm sure everything is fine in there....I hope..." Killua gulped and pressed his ears on the  
door again. Leorio and Gon looked at each other then did the same. "It's my jewel..Give it back!!!"  
The girl shouted. "Don't shout at me girl!!! Why don't you just confess that you stole this!!!" Kurapika  
shouted back. "Because it's mine and I didn't steal it!!!!" The girl yelled again. "I told you not  
to shout!" Kurapika yelled too. "Darn it! you're so persistent! And I have a name, stop calling me girl!!"  
the girl answered back. "You're persistent too...and uh.. who are you anyway?" Kurapika asked.  
All went silent and the trio pressed their ears hard on the door to hear a word. "What? what?  
what happened?" Leorio asked. "SHHH!!!" Killua and Gon frowned at him and pressed their ears on  
the door again. "They are still talking.. but i can't hear it clearly." Killua whispered. "That's  
weird. At first I thought they won't stop shouting at each other." Gon snickered. "Are you sure everything  
is fine in there?" Leorio asked again. "Leorio...Calm down. I'm sure you will still have plenty of  
time to talk with the girl. Or maybe you can even take her out." Killua and Gon giggled. Teasing  
Leorio like this was always fun especially when it involved a girl. "I hope so.. That is if Kurapika  
won't burn her on the spot. He seems so mad about that girl and the necklace. Sheesh.. Darn Kurapika."  
Leorio scratched his head. "But all i know is that i believe in the girl." He added. "You always   
believe someone especially when it is a girl." Killua frowned. "Don't you think we should go in  
and check out if everything is okay?" Gon said worriedly. "I have this feeling..that..." He continued  
and looked at Killua who then refused to look at Leorio. Because he knew that he will also see the   
same worried expression (only funnier) on Leorio's face. Killua sighed, then signalled Gon that   
they will charge in any minute. Gon is always so sweet and naive, and that's what made him special.   


>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

"I'm Su...of the Kuruta." Su looked at Kurapika in very serious eyes. Kurapika refused to look at  
her eyes nor believe in her. But he admit to himself that what he saw in Su's eyes..was pure sincerity..  
and innocence..not to mention fear. But why fear? She didn't looked like a girl who fears anything.  
But there was, and he saw it. And with that, he wanted to know more about Su. Who is she? Why does  
she have the neclace? Why does she say she is from the Kuruta? She knows him, He doesn't, and then..  
there's the fear in her eyes. "alright Su.. you are a prisoner here.. We are your captors..do know  
that fact. And whatever I ask you, you will answer me....TRULY and STRAIGHTLY." Kurapika looked at Su who is now  
frowning. "What?" He asked. "Why? Why is it so hard for you to accept all this?" Su asked.  
"Why is it so hard for you to tell the truth?" Kurapika questioned. "It's because I am telling the truth  
and you are the only one who is stubborn enough to accept all of it." Su answered back. "You have no  
right to tell me whether i'm stubborn or not!" Kurapika exploded. "Alright then.." I'm sorry"   
Su looked at Kurapika. They were both stubborn, and they admit it to themselves. Suddenly, a loud   
bang was heard. Both looked at what was it and what caused it. It was Gon, Killua and Leorio. They   
fell flat on the floor after banging the door open. Gon used too much of his Nen power to open   
the door. "um..Onna-chan! Daijoubu?" Gon quickly asked as soon as he got up, leaving Killua and Leorio  
Growning on the floor. "Kurapika, stop harassing the girl!" Leorio shouted as he stood up and   
marched right at Su's side. Su looked up at him and sweat dropped. "Don't worry young lady.. I'm   
here to protect you." Leorio winked. "Wha...GUYS!!!!" Kurapika growled. "Hey easy there Kurapika,   
It was their idea not mine... And we accidentally heard.." Killua was cut off by Kurapika. "You mean,   
you were listening." He frowned. "Yeah, yeah so what? No harm done." Killua frowned back. "Kurapika-kun..  
I think it's time for us to talk about this with Everyone especially miss..." Gon blushed and looked   
at Su but failed to ask her name out of shyness. "Su.. My name is Su." Su smiled and so did Gon.   
"Wow, She must have read my mind." Gon blushed again and went out the room. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

Days passed and Su stayed with the four guys. Kurapika wasn't very happy about the idea. Especially  
when he said to Su that she was a prisoner. But his pals doesn't seem to treat her as one at all.   
Everyday, they went to see a new place ever since they learned that Su was new there. But   
Kurapika thinks she's lying. Su always said that Kurapika must trust her but he didn't want to.  
Gon and Killua found comfort with Su and she was very nice to them. Leorio was too sweet with the   
approach that even the two boys are terrified with him. Everyday, they goof around, the four of them  
except Kurapika but he was always standing guard at the back. And everytime Su looks back at him,   
he gets surprised then shows her his frowning face. "Guys, I think it's time for us to go back to   
our bunk. Sightseeing is enough thank you." Kurapika suggested. "Yeah, Kurapika's right, this   
ice cream that you placed on my face is all sticky." Gon frowned at Killua who is giigling wildly.  
"hee hee, looks good on you," Killua answered back. "Alright, guys, that's enough. Little miss here   
is also tired." Leorio winked at Su who sweatdropped back. "Maybe it's not a good idea to make her   
comfortable about this. I mean..." Kurapika looked at his pals. "OK!!" Gon shouted and everyone's   
eyes widened in surprise that the little boy suddenly shouted in the midst of silence. "Tomorrow,   
we settle this ok Kurapika? Su?" Gon looked at both blonds. "Um.. hai." Su blushed and she nodded.  
"O..okay." Kurapika nodded too and his slight blush was unnoticable. "Good. For now, lets bunk in   
and sleep tight. GOODNIGHT!!!" Gon yelled. Killua hit him on the head. "BAKA!! Were going to sleep   
at the hotel, not here! Sheesh Gon..sometimes you are so crazy." Killua sweatdropped. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

"Okay...So um... were here." Gon smiled. "We sure are." Killua giggled. He never saw Gon like this  
before, he was nervous not because he's going to get killed or get in trouble, but he doesn't know   
what he's going to say. "Alright Gon, what now?" Leorio asked. I say, we punish Kurapika for terrifying  
Su-chan." He continued. All of them sweatdropped, including Su. "Kurapika-san..." Su whispered.  
Kurapika looked at her and so did Gon and the others. "There's no time...onegai..kore." Su looked   
at him and handed him a small gold container. "Take it...I don't care anymore if you don't trust   
me..." She stood up and handed it to Kurapika. "What are you saying and why would i take that?"   
Kurapika stubbornly answered. "Kurapika.." Gon had that worried look on his face and Killua knew   
that he was going to butt in again so he stopped him. It was a serious matter and they can see it   
on Su's face. But, no matter what they notice, Kurapika doesn't seem to care at all. He even refused  
to look at the girl's determined face. "Take it!!" The girl yelled. Kurapika didn't nodged at all.  
"Take it!!" She yelled again. This time, Leorio stood up and held the girls hand. Su looked at   
him and there were tears forming in her eyes but she was fighting it. "Gomen...I'll leave now."   
. She sadly said and went directly to the door. "MATTE!!" Kurapika shouted. "I don't think you   
understood what i said to you inside that room. You are the captured here which means you are not  
a guest. So..what are you trying to show by leaving here so easily?" Kurapika nodded. Su looked at   
him then to the others. "I understand it perfectly.. However, I want to tell you that I didn't  
steal that jewel nor got it from some market. It's mine. And about the Kuruta thing, it's true."   
Su said as she bowed down over to Gon and the others. "I'm glad that i met you Gon-kun, Killua-kun   
and Leorio-san. But I should leave now.. There's no space here for me...and time is running out."   
Su leaves and Kurapika decides to follow her but Gon gets in the way. "Gon..." Kurapika whispered.  
"Let her go Kurapika... She is not your enemy.. stop living in the past." Gon answered seriously.  
"I'm sorry Gon...uh.." Kurapika smiles and then placed his hand inside his pocket. "What's this?"   
He continued as he took something out of his jeans. "It's the girls necklace. That's odd, she   
left it. I thought she would do anything to get that thing back..Now she forgets it..Weird."   
Killua scratched his ear. "Maybe she decided that you really should have it."he continued. But really now Kurapika,  
you wasted such a fine woman! I never even got to take her out alone!" Leorio sighed and stood up. "I'm   
going to take a bath. All these stress thing is killing me." he continued and everybody sweatdropped.   


>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

"Well, well, you're back Su. Have you got the box yet?" A man seating on a large chair chuckled.  
A woman dressed in fine silk robe was massaging him. "Not yet.." Su answered. "WHAT?!!!! I gave   
you a damn whole day and with nothing?!!" The man shouted and stood up knocking a few glasses on   
his table and shattering it at the floor. Su backed out, frightened. "I told you...It's hard to  
find...but I will get it.." She nervously said as tears formed in her eyes. "Su..." The man whispered  
and approached her. "You know how important this is to me. You wouldn't let me suffer like this   
right dear Su?" He carressed her hair and pulled out a hamdkerchief and pretended to cry. "..."   
Su bowed down and did not look at the man's face."She seemed to be hiding something. Don't you   
think..." The woman whispered at the man she is massaging. "Macy, Su is a special girl...So special  
I have to keep her Forever." The man grinned. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

"Oh well, that's over, I'm going out for awhile and get us some chow. We forgot to eat because of  
all the fuss that happened." Kurapika yawned as he went directly to the door. "I don't even care   
if i don't eat.I miss Su." Gon sniffed. "You're not crying are you?" Kurapika asked. "NO.." Gon   
sniffed again. "sigh...You're such a softie Gon...and i think that's what people like about you."   
Killua sighed. "..." Gon bowed down. "Stop teasing me Killua!!!" He continued as he blushed. "Hee hee   
you should have seen your face, red all over..hehe..." Killua laughed hard. Gon and Killua ran all   
over the room to bonk each other's head, probably. Leorio sang so loud inside the bathroom.   
Kurapika sweatdropped as he took a last glance at the two buddies and Leorio's singing voice.   
"you always tease me Killua, that's not fair!!" Gon yelled as he tried to catch up with Killua.   
"Aw c'mon Gon. It's true admit it!" Killua laughed hard again the tumbled onto something. "Ow!  
darn it all, and i call myself a professional killer. I cannot even avoid this darn...hey, what's   
this?" Killua sat down on the floor. "AHA!!!! GOT YOU!!!" Gon fumbled over Killua and tried to   
bonk his head on the rag. "MATTE!!!" Killua shouted. Gon stopped and looked at his friend. "Nani?"   
he asked. "Mitte." Killua shoved a tiny box onto Gon's face. "What's this?" Killua asked. "I don't..  
hey, wait a minute, this belongs to Su right? This is the one she persistently wanted to give   
to Kurapika right?" Gon asked as Killua looked at him and frowned. "Well don't ask me, i don't know a thing  
about that." He continued. "But why? why would she leave this?" Gon asked as he held the tiny box   
in his hand. "Well..she did want to give it to Kurapika..so maybe she just left it for him." Killua   
suggested. As Gon continued observing the box, a note suddenly slipped out. He bent down and read   
the letterhead. "To Gon..Please give to Kurapika no matter what." Gon read and his eyes widened.   
Why would su write a note like that? What was she hiding and more importantly, what was inside that   
box? Gon wanted to know, but he just can't open it, it's not his. But Killua, being naughty as he is,   
decided to be a bad influence to Gon. "Open it. She gave it to Kurapika, what Kurapika owns is   
also ours." Killua convinced. "well...i guess it won't hurt though.." Gon looked at him and returned  
his sight in the box. "Here goes nothing." He breathed hard. "What have you got there?" Leorio   
suddenly asked from behind and the box clunked hard on the ground. 

** *There you have it again. The second chapter is done. Plese review.. but then again, maybe not..i know this fic is stupid anyway. hehe **

Back to fanfics 


	3. lonehunter3

Lone Hunter 

**Disclaimer**: Nothing really… It's just that I don't own any hunterXhunter character except for Su, Macy and the big guy called "boss" or "man".. Those guys are made up by me. No _lovey_ stuff here..  Kurapika fans, Killua fans, Gon fans and Leorio fans (If any) may get mad at me if I try to pair them with someone. 

**Chapter 3 **

"Come on.. Show it to me." Leorio waved his hands and demanded that the boys give to him whatever they were hiding. "Oh great... I thought we are friends here and there's no such thing as secrets between friends right?" He added. "You wish lamebrain." Killua stuck out his tongue and still holding behind him the box. "Um... Leorio-san.. We didn't steal this promise... we just saw it here and with this note and..." Gon stuttered. "Urusai Gon Baka! Of course we did not steal anything... how come you're so guilty about it?" Killua yelled and finally took out the box and gave it to Leorio roughly. "Hey.. If you'll show it to me, show a little gentleness okay?" Leorio caught the box with his large hands. "Yeah right.. Want me to massage you while I give you the box?" Killua frowned. "What's this?" Leorio asked. "It's a box stupid." Killua whispered. "I know it is and I heard that you little twerp! What I meant is, there's nothing in here!" Leorio shoved the box on Killua's face. "What? What do you mean? There is something inside there when we opened it awhile ago." Gon grabbed the box then looked at the floor. "Where is it? It's a big golden ball.. It looks really neat.." Gon searched around. "You mean this?" Kurapika came out from behind and in his hand, the big golden ball. 

"WHACK!!!" Su fell down on the ground after her boss gave her a large slap on the face. She lay there caressing her red face and almost breaking out a tear but stopped it. "WHERE IS IT?! I GAVE YOU A WHOLE WEEK, A WHOLE DAY AND WITH NOTHING!" The man from the shadows shouted and the woman who was always beside him gave out a snicker. "Bitch" Su mentally whispered but still not looking at her master's gaze. "You are really trying my patience dear… You know, I'm starting to think that you are purposely hiding it." He added then sat back on his large chair. "No!" Su cried out but then slapped her mouth close for her sudden break-in. "I meant… no… I'm not hiding it… I just really lost it… And this city is so big that I.. I.." Su bowed down again. She was hoping all of this would stop now. That this man in front of him which she owed a lot especially her life, would believe her and forget about that gold ball. "How can you not remember where you lost it in that damn stupid head of yours?" The woman who always stood behind her boss cannot take it anymore. "Never mind it." The man said. Under her tangled hair, Su break out with a smile, relieved to hear that her boss had forgotten about it and that her found friends will forever be safe with that ball. "I will look for it myself…" The man added then Su looked up, shocked with the response. "After all, you are like a daughter to me Su. And like a father, I am very, very protective of you." He smirked and then stood up approaching Su, who is totally confused with what her boss is acting. "You know I wouldn't let you go out by yourself for a whole week. That's why I made sure someone guarded you wherever you go." He continued and Su, still looking at the man began to form tears in her eyes again. "And I believe.. You made quite a bunch of friends out there. And you know what? I would like to meet them." He smiled then grabbed Su by the hair. Su started crying. 

"Why would she want Kurapika to hold such a precious er.. ball?" Leorio asked. "I don't have any idea… but you are right Leorio, that thing looks like it cost a lot." Gon stared at the ball. "A… It's probably just a fake. You know, imitations.. You can get them around the city anywhere." Killua scratched his head and opened his soda bottle. "Right.. But if it's a fake, why would she insist that Kurapika take it.. It's not like it has a bomb inside right?" Gon asked and moved away from the ball. "It's not a fake nor a bomb. It is real." Kurapika butt in. "Oh great, now he tells us. What's next? That you appreciate it and want to thank Su and apologize for being rude?" Leorio nudged. "It's very funny for a guy like you Leorio. But unfortunately, I'm not you.. so I won't laugh." Kurapika frowned. "Okay, okay, enough with the tension scene… So what if it's real and it's not a bomb, why the heck did Su give that to you? And why does she tell us in this note that we must give it to you no matter what happens?" Killua asked then sipped from his cola. "I think Su.. is in danger and she doesn't want to tell us." Gon butt in and everyone looked at him. "Oh yeah genius, what kind of trouble?" Leorio asked. "Maybe it has something to do with that ball?" Killua snickered. "Yeah right." Leorio frowned. "Will you guys let me speak? This isn't just an ordinary golden ball… This is also from the Kuruta tribe. This thing here can control time. I don't know how but I know this is it. And… I think Su is trying to protect it." Kurapika held the ball tightly. "Um.. Kurapika, protect from what exactly?" Leorio asked. "Them." Killua moved near the door in silent motion. All three had serious faces except Leorio. (Well, we all know that Leorio didn't focus much with his nen) "What?" Leorio asked again. "Shh… be quiet for awhile lame face" Kurapika whispered and signaled Leorio to shut up. Leorio seemed to get it but was still awfully confused of the sudden silence and weird actions his friends are doing. "There are people outside and they're not the room service crew." Gon whispered as he moved beside Leorio. Now Leorio understood, and he slowly crept down the floor. Suddenly, thuds were heard and gas was coming out from the small things that entered the room. "It's an ambush." Kurapika whispered. "Yeah.. They think those crummy old-fashioned smoke gas will work on us." Killua snarled. "Well.. It did for Leorio." Gon sweat dropped and tried to carry Leorio on his back. "Shit. Next thing we'll know, they'll be throwing bombs in this place." Killua smacked his face with his right hand. Oh how he hated this old fashioned tactics. "How right you are Killua, 'cause I think this is it." Kurapika yelled as he saw a grenade land in front of him. "MIGETE!!!!!" Gon yelled carrying Leorio on his back and together with Killua and Kurapika, they jumped off the hotel window as soon as the grenade blasted into bits. 

"IIIEEEE!!!!!!!!" Su shouted and tears came out from her eyes. "Stop this! Please stop this!" She yelled to the man responsible for the blast. "Dear Su, you know this wouldn't have happened if you obeyed me and gave me the ball." He snickered then smoked on his cigarette. "How poor you are Su… You've been doing things for us all these years thinking we would give you your freedom." Macy laughed. "But I guess you have grown to be little smart and knew we won't give you your freedom even if you give the ball." The man continued. "Oh.. all those years I knew you won't… I used those years to actually look for a place to hide it." Su smirked then Macy slapped her. "you little witch. Well…You're little hunting for a hiding place is gone now and so is your friends. Those years were a waste." Macy laughed and Su grew angry turning her eyes red. "That's it… get mad… I love those eyes even if I hate you." Macy looked at her. "Just kill me now!!!!" Su yelled and tears were now flowing from her eyes as if it were not to stop. "Oh you know I won't Su… those red little eyes looks much better if placed in your eye socket than in a container." The man laughed heartily and signaled his men to start looking for the ball inside the mess. 

"What I heard is just about enough to make me angry." A voice came in from the smoke and the man's troops started shooting. Kurapika came out of the smoke together with the three. "You are just one of the low-life that ever crossed this planet." Gon yelled and his aura was getting bigger. "I'm not really into helping Su.. but I do want to kick some ass… A what the heck, it's the same." Killua smirked evilly. "You'll pay for what you did to Su-chan!" Leorio yelled. "Minna!!!!" Su yelled. "Hey, Onna! When we get out of this, you have a lot to explain." Kurapika yelled. "What?! You heard enough!!! And besides, you know every damned thing anyway!" Su yelled back angrily but relieved that they were all fine. "All right! I'm ready for some ass-kicking fight!" Killua yelled. 

(As we all know it, they win. It's not really a hard bunch of enemies So let's skip that part. Don't want to describe every ass-kicking action) 

"And like every action movie, (Sushi: That I criticize…hehe except the really, really good ones) the boss will always be left alone." Leorio snapped. "You've got a lot of nerve making Su-chan your servant not to mention a source of income for her eye." Gon frowned at the man who is now on the floor begging for his life. "Shall we spare his life?" Leorio asked. "NO! Let's just kill him! Let me do the honor!" Killua looked at the man evilly that made the fat guy whimper at the side. "No! Every person has a chance to live!" Gon yelled back. "Look here gell-haired boy, did he by any chance gave pity on us when he practically BOMBED OUR HOTEL ROOM?!" Killua shouted hysterically. "Let's just kill him now. I've seen this in movies already, some stupid hero let the enemy go and what did that guy do to him when they were leaving? He tried to kill him again behind his back!" Leorio reasoned out. "I still say no! Even Kurapika would agree ne? Kurapika?" Gon asked. "Spare him… It's disgusting to see an unarmed man begging for his life." Kurapika snobbishly said. "Kurapika-kun, Gon-kun, Killua-kun, soshite Leorio-san… Arigatou." Su bowed her head then tears came pouring out again. "Why is it that I'm the only one with the "san" thing?" Leorio asked in tears. "It's because you are old you old oaf." Killua laughed and Gon followed shortly. "Oi… You don't have to.. I… look, it's me who should be sorry that I didn't believe you." Kurapika stuttered. "See, now he tells her sorry." Leorio frowned. "Shh.. be quiet will you? This is an intimate time for two Kuruta survivors." Gon smiled. "I have searched for you for years… I know you survived. I saw it but wasn't able to follow you. Then, I bumped into that man… He saved me really.. but only to use me." Su smiled and wiped the tears off her face. "I know you are destined to protect, keep or maybe even use this." She continued then handed Kurapika the ball. "I think I should return this to you." Kurapika handed her the necklace. "No.. If you're going to keep the ball, you have to keep that also. That is the key" Su waved her hand about then turned around. "What is this? Some exchange party wannabe? Let's go and get something to eat." Killua yelled. "Let's go Su… We're not leaving you in this." Gon reached out his hand that Su shyly took.  

(ok… so I'm going to be a pretty corny about this part. Please forgive me.) As they moved out to find a good restaurant or wherever there is food, they didn't know that the man they left behind reached out for his gun and a gunshot was heard. "SU!!" Gon yelled as Su suddenly fell on her knees and then landed on the floor. "Shit! Doushita no Su-chan?" Leorio yelled. Kurapika looked at the floor where Su lay and suddenly saw crimson liquid drenching it. "Masaka!" Kurapika mentally whispered and stood there as Gon and Leorio held on to the bleeding girl. "I Told you he'd do something like that! You didn't listen!" Leorio shouted hard and tears were coming out of his eyes. "Damn man! I'll slice you to pieces!" Killua yelled and ran towards the man, killing him. "Su! Shikashino! Su!" Gon yelled as he tried to carry away Su. "Yamete. Don't… I won't make it anyway." Su breathed heavily and then looked at the four guys around her. "Hey, it was fun… And Kurapika-kun… Please… take good care of that ball… I think I'm done here… I guess I have to go." Su gasped then smiled. Her eyes are turning red by the moment. "You can't die here.. Not in front of me… You can't leave me here.. How dare you do this." Kurapika frowned, holding back his tears. "I finally found someone of the same race as me.. Someone that I thought I have lost long ago.. You can't give up here Su.. damn you.." Kurapika continued but Su didn't even say a word. 

"This is my destiny… yours is with them… Why waste your time with me? Don't you have anything better to do?" Su conceitedly said. "How can you be so conceited in a situation like this?" Killua frowned. "Su…" Leorio grabbed her hand. "I want…" Where Su's last words before she fell into the hands of death. 

"You are a coward…"  Kurapika whispered. "I want Su back Kurapika…" Gon bowed down, not showing his eyes but tears tinkled on the floor. "What do you want me to do? Uh…" Kurapika suddenly stopped on his tracks. "What do you mean by "uh.."?" Killua asked showing no emotions but deeply saddened at what happened. "Leorio unable to speak, sat there also crying but the loudest of them all. (Actually, he's the only one who is crying out real loud.) "You are destined to protect, keep or even use this." Kurapika remembered Su's words. "Protect, keep or USE it…" Kurapika mumbled. "What are mumbling about?" Leorio sniffed. "USE IT… Guys, this thing can control time remember?" Kurapika asked the trio. "Yeah. And so?" Leorio. "Shut up lame brain! I get it! We can use that to save Su!" Killua commented. "Right… all we have to do is…" Kurapika was cut off. "But Kurapika, how can you be so sure that thing is safe? You know there are hazards in playing with time… and.." Gon sincerely said. "It depends…I guess.. on how determined we are in using this." Kurapika looked at the small, but powerful object. "What do you say guys? Are we or are we not going to use this?" Kurapika followed then all went silent. 

~Owari~ 

There you have it! I finished it already! It's pretty dramatic..(darn) well… I guess there are some things in life that you have to put a little drama in it. Hope you can give reviews and stuffs…(Like if you still want to know more about what happened then…like my friend)  Thanks for reading again.. I really appreciate it! ^_^ DOMO MINNA!!!! 


End file.
